Gorillaz
by Happygirl10025
Summary: Cassie the groups new manager gets fought over by 2D and Murdoc Fluffiness/lemon/rape. WARNING ADULT THEME IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

2D (POV)

"Alright we're looking for a new manager" I yelled slightly annoyed we have been through 100 girls who want to work for us but they all are the same "Stupid and looking for love". Ugg it makes me sick oh well we only have like 10 girls left to interview. I slightly close my eyes ready to see what other washed up tramp wants a job, then it hit me, her beauty, not like any other, she was different, her skin and hair, those big brown beautiful eyes with her thick brown lashes coming out of them. She was dressed up in blue skinny jeans and a gorillaz tee shirt. Unlike the other girls who showed up In the worlds tiniest shorts and shirts so short they could be bras. I was so distracted I didn't know the meeting had begun, noodle tapped me on the shoulder and whispered " she's so pretty". I felt a blush run up my face, ok time for the interview.

Murdoc (POV)

"This is fucking stupid" I mentally yell at my self, all the girls we've seen are stupid hoes who are probably going to end up as strippers. Makes me sick, even tho I won't mind having a few fan girls to bang. I slightly laugh to myself, "pull through this murdoc" we only have a few girls left. I here Russell's loud voice say "next", preparing myself for the next bitch who's going to walk in here. To my surprise a girl walks in she has long curvy legs, with a nice round ass, a perfectly sculpted stomach. (Not like the other twig girls who want this job). Also she has some pretty nice boobs underneath that shirt *they would look better with out the tee*. I lick my lips and say to the girl "so what's your name luv" in a flirty tone. "Cassie" the young woman said. I gave her a slight wink that made her blush.

Noodle (POV)

Oh she is sooooo pretty, I tell my self. I hope she gets the job it will be soo much fun to have another girl live with us. Besides my robot there is really no one else( that's female) to hang out with. All these thoughts are running through my head WE CAN PLAY BOARD GAMES, EAT PIZZA,WATCH A MOVIE, GO TO THE MALL *i never been to one*. All these thought going through my head I turn to 2D and say she is pretty, all I get back is a epic blush. Omg I should have known 2D had a CRUSH on her, how could I not know besides a stray dog that murdoc let me keep in the house 2D was my only real BFF. I need to get her this job, not only for me but for 2D.

Russell (POV)

When I yell "next" a young beautiful girl walks in. She looks nice, better then all the future sluts that want this job. I want to start this inter view but every ones distracted. 2D was making google eyes at her (which was ok because she looks about his age). But murdoc "oh god" I don't want to know what is going on in that guys mind, I can see him mind fucking her. He is such a player, almost every week he brings home a new chick to bang and it sucks because my room is right next to him so I have to hear his disgusting moans. Oh we'll let's get this interview started. After murdoc ask for her name I was about to start saying something until I was rudely interrupted by noodle, she yelled "hello my name is noodle can we go shopping". For the next 2 minuet's the band augured who got to ask the next question while Cassie sat and waited for us to be quiet. "Why don't you tells us about your self" 2D said.

Cassie (POV)

I thought they would never ask, I was sitting here for 5 minuets waiting for them to be quiet.

•my name is Cassie Steal

* i got interrupted by noodle (she said my name was pretty)*

• Am 18 going to be 19 soon

*2D yelled he was 19*

• I love the gorillaz

*murdoc yelled he loves me*

. I play instruments

*russell said they play instruments*

" ok that's the end of the interview" murdoc said "what do you guys think "she stays or goes"

"SHE SHOULD STAY" said 2D

"I agree" giggled noodle

"Same here" said Russell

Every one looks at murdoc, I cross my fingers,

"FINE SHE STAYS" murdoc yells.

Every one cheers, I scream and jump, noodle runs and gives me a hug

"WELCOME TO THE GROUP" noodle yells.

"Pack your bags" 2D yells "your comeing with us" he runs and hugs me.

GROUP HUG some one yells.

My new life with the gorillaz


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie (POV)

"Dose someone want to go with me?"

I needed some help to get my things from my apartment before I leave with them to live on the plastic beach.

Noodle wanted to go but she said she needed to clean her room, murdoc said he had business to attend to, Russell was driving. "Come on 2D" I giggle "your coming with me". I lead him to my car, he was about half a foot taller then me I don't think he will fit in the car. But he some how dose it, we drive in silence I keep my eyes in the road but I notice 2D constantly looking at me. "So why did you guys choose me?" I said just to break the silence, "we'll...I don't really know" he replied back. I mentally thought "he has a amazing voice it even sounds good when he talks". We stay quiet for a Minuit until I say "we'll you must know,you can tell me". 2D grins and replies back "we'll first of all you are not to young and not to old, you seem smarter then the other girls we interviewed, and we were looking for a beautiful young woman who is willing to work hard". I smile at what he said then I realized he called me beautiful a big grin spreads across my face. I wanted to talk more but I realized we were here.

2D (POV)

STUPID STUPID STUPID I thought to myself, I just called her beautiful. I look up and realize we are here,this is a really nice house I can't what to see the inside. When we walk in my jaw drops the house is small but cozy it is clean and smells like her. "Come with me" she says as she leads me up the stairs to her room. When I enter her room I see a big bed in the center with a closet on the left side of her room and a door (maybe a bathroom) on the right. First thing she dose is open her closet reviling billions of clothes, she grabs a arm full and shoves them in a suit case quickly she runs to the bathroom on the other side of the room and comes out with shampoo and hair stuff like (gel,hair spray ,curler,ect)

"I left something down stairs be right back" she yells. I can't help but look around, I turn my attention to a cabinet she didn't look into. I quietly look inside it and see panties and bras all in lace in different colors. I close it and walk away from it quick a blush spreading across my face like a fire. Cassie walks in with a bag in her hand, she runs to her closet again and pulls out a few dresses "you never know" she says as she puts them in the bag she throws some shoes in there and grabs some pants from her closet. she runs past me tripping on one of the pants, my first thought was to catch her..so I did. Her hands were around my neck and the pants were all over the floor, she quickly got up and apologized for falling and then thanked me. I herd her sigh and flop on her bed looking up at her ceiling, she looked at me and patted the bed telling me to lay down. I made my way over there and laid next to her (our bodies never touching) I looked at her only to see she was fast asleep, I too was slowly getting tired as I felt my eyes close.

Cassie (POV)

I felt myself pressed against something warm and good smelling it made me almost not want to wake up. I opened one eye and saw I was cuddling with 2D, my head on his chest with my arm over him and his arm around my neck. I slowly get up not wanting to wake him, but it was hard mostly because all the blankets covering us. (I don't remember doing that). I put some new clothes on in the bathroom and quietly check on 2D. He is fast asleep, his blue hair all messed up with his mouth slightly open. I slightly giggle "how cute" I whisper, I make my way Down stairs preparing something to eat for us.

2D (POV)

I wake up in bed all alone, what have I done "I hope she is not mad" I say as I walk down stairs. The first thing I see is Cassie making food, "hey 2D" she says cheerfully "do you want some food?". I smile and comb through my messy hair and say "yea that would be great thanks". When the food was done we sat at the table eating not saying a word. We knew what each other was thinking, when we fell asleep together. We were waiting for when the other one would bring it up. A knock at the door broke the silence, we both got up to see who it was. out side her door was Noodle,Russell,and Murdoc, the first thing they say is "you were gone for a whole day!"


	3. Chapter 3

2D (POV)

"A day" me and Cassie's say in unison, "but it only felt like a hour or so" I say causing noodle to wiggle her eyebrow and say ohhhhh. Cassie understands what noodles implying and blushes "we'll we better leave" Cassie says. Murdoc ,Russell, and me grab Cassie's bags and noodle takes Cassie's hand and leads her to the plane we are gonna take home. Once everyone got on the plane that's when all hell broke loose. Russell was flying the plane so when everybody started fighting there was no voice of reason, first off noodle and murdoc fought over who got to sit next to Cassie. She not wanting to offend anybody sat quietly next to me causing murdoc to flip out.

Murdoc (POV)

Why won't this dam girl listen? I yell in my mind, she can't always get what she wants( if I want Cassie to sit next to me she will) .I turn my head to ask Cassie who she wants to sit next to but I all ready see 2D chatting her up, that little bitch he knows I like her. "Hey faggot" I angrily yell at 2D , Cassie quickly says "excuses me" sounding shocked and slightly upset. I smile sweetly at Cassie and say "not you luv" blowing a slight kiss and winking. I turn my head to 2D and say "this faggot" pointing at him, "bloody hell murdoc what did I do?" He said with his voice slightly cracking. "I see you over here trying to hit on my girl" I yell back ,all I get are confused looks from Cassie and 2D, "first of all am not your.." That's all I hear from Cassie before I cut her off "hold on cupcake we can talk after am done yelling at this knob" I try to sound as sweet as possible. "This is stupid murdoc let's just drop this"2D quickly replies.I grab my hand and slap 2D across his face how dare he say that to me, I look at 2D who was now on the floor slight blood on the corner of his mouth. I smile at what I did, "do you think she will ever love a stupid,ugly, loser like you? I chuckle evilly kicking him in the stomach. "No one and I mean no one will ever love you 2D" I smile evilly taking a chug of the nearest beer bottle. "I'm going to sleep no one bother me" we're the last words I said before I left.

Noodle (POV)

I can't believe murdoc did that to 2D I know how murdoc can get when he is drunk (witch is all the time) but this is the worst he has done. I look at Cassie who is in horror at what she saw her eyes red like she is about to cry, then at 2D who is on the floor coughing up blood. I know he wants to cry but he won't do it not in front of her, he has only cried 4 times when murdoc got like this (mostly because he was the one getting beat up) but this? This is horrible? I notice 2D trying to get up but he keeps falling down, I run to him and help him on the seat next to Cassie. I take a closer look at 2D and see how bad he is beat up, good thing we are almost at plastic beach, kong studios, home.

Cassie (POV)

I always saw murdoc as the annoyed punk rock guitar player but now I know he is the abusive drinker/smoker of the group. How could he do that to 2D he is such a sweet guy and in front of noodle like that. 2D woke up at the first thing he said was "Cassie are you ok" I was quiet surprised that after getting beat up I was his first thought. " umm yea I think so but am a lot more worried about you" I say lightly Touching the bruise on his face. I felt him pull in to my touch and then pull away, "I'm ok cass am use to it already" he says flashing one of his famous smiles that I find freaking adorable. "We're here"! Noodle says happily, we get off the plane leavening murdoc still sleeping and Russell to turn off every thing. "I have to go check up on murdoc guys" noodle says once we get into the house "can you show Cassie her room" noodle says to 2D, all he gives her is a thumbs up and a goofy smile.

2D (POV)

"I have her all to myself" I thought as I lead her through our home. Umm well here's Russell's room pointing to a door with drum sticks spray painted on the front, there's noodles room pointing to a door with stickers in Japanese writhing on it, there's murdocs room pointing to a door with a upside down cross on it, and here's mine I say as I open the door. "Come in" I say to Cassie as I lead her into my room, there is a big bed in the middle of it with a closet and a bathroom. "Sit" I tell her lightly tapping the bed with my hand signaling her to come over. "Am sorry" I here her say "I can't help to think the whole murdoc thing was my fault" she whispers with her head down in shame. "Hey cass it's not your fault" I coo into her ear cupping her cheek with my hand, "you should get some sleep". I lead her to her room, "thanks 2D" she says closing the door.

REALLY FUCKING IMPORTANT

ok ppl why haven't I got any comments on this story yet wtf!

Plz comment and tell me what you guys think :) also I think this should be fan art! IF YOU DRAW FAN ART (it can be crappy and stick figures) YOU CAN DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE STORY *and I will put it in there* you can put the link for the picture in the comments or kik Then to me here's my kik Kitty_Kat_1234. Also in the comments choose are you team Murdoc or team 2D?!

3 you guys


	4. Chapter 4

(Two weeks later)

Cassie (POV)

It's been two weeks that I have lived with the gorillaz, I would go to there concerts and manage there money, I would have to hear 2D and murdoc fight all the time, but it still was a awesome job. After going to one of there big concerts we all crashed out after we got home ,forgetting what tomorrow was. I woke up bright and early making myself a cup of Coffey, "good morning Cassie" I herd when I was drinking my cup of joe. "Good morning 2D" I say "the Coffey is on the kitchen counter, I herd him mumble thanks as he stumbled into the kitchen once he poured his cup he plopped onto the couch sighing deeply. Poor 2D he must be tired I thought "oh I almost forgot" I said, he looked up from his cup wondering what I forgot, "HAPPY EASTER" I yell. "Oh crap oh crap" I hear him say as he runs into the kitchen.

2D (POV)

"Oh crap I for got to hide the eggs" I whispered loudly, I pull out a bunch of plastic eggs with candy in them and frantically hide them in places. "What's wrong 2D" Cassie says, "it's noodle" I quickly say "she still believes in the Easter bunny". I run down the hallway and hide more eggs. Cassie grabs my hand and says "do you need my help with any thing" I nod my head and say "in the kitchen cabinet there are some decorations can you make this place look like a magical bunny was here?" She runs to the kitchen and starts decorating while I keep hiding eggs.

Russell (POV)

I was trying to get some sleep but having to Hear 2D run around the hallway wasn't going to work out. I slowly get up and open the door "hey 2D" I silently yell, I wanted to say more but was cut off by him quickly saying "iamverysorryrussellitsthatif orgotthattodaywaseastersoine edyosetupquickbefornoodlewak esupwillyoupleasehelpme!?" I sigh and get up, holidays mean a lot to noodle I remember when I had to dress up as Santa because murdoc told noodle he wasn't real.

(15 mins later)

"Ok guys lets pretend to go back to sleep noodle will be up like in two minuets.

Murdoc (POV)

Crap I whisper as I get out of bed those fan girls are crazy, I jump into the shower and look at my man junk "heh heh heh well it looks like you are up big buddy" I hop outta the shower and put on some jeans and a tee. I walk into the hallway and see a shitload of eggs, candy, and glitter all over the house "2D you pice of crap what did you do?" I go to the kitchen and see noodle opening up candy she had bunny ears on and so did Russell,2D, and Cassie. "What's this about" I say slightly drunk. " it's Easter murdoc" she says "the Easter bunny came and left candy and made the house pretty", "you know the Easter bunny isn't real right?".

Cassie (POV)

When murdoc said that the look on noodles face was pure sadness noodle quickly snapped back the bunny was real but murdoc shot down what she said and said it was fake. Tears were flowing down noodles face as she ran out, "what the fuck" Russell yelled at murdoc. He drunkly smiled and said "I want her to know the truth". As Russell and murdoc yelled at each other me and 2D ran upstairs and to see noodle. We knocked at her door and walked in she was on her bed drying her tears "muds gets like this when he drinks that stuff but he will get better" me and 2D look at each other "you guys can leave am ok I just need to be alone". Me and 2D left as we walked to our rooms together, when we got there I stopped and grabbed his hand "you are a good person 2D, what you do to keep noodle happy makes me admire you" he looks at me and puts his arm around my waist, I look up into his eyes as I put my arms around his neck, I get up on my tippy toes as his hand pulls my chin closer to his face as he pulls in for a kiss. Our lips touch it feels like heaven ,I open my mouth and let his tongue enter my mouth, out tongues fight as he pushes my up against a wall, his hands trailing up my back, my hands going down his abs. Things were getting pretty intense we were probably going to have sex if it wasn't for Noodle who walked into the hall way when things got crazy. We both stopped when noodle walked in of course she was confused shy he was pushing my up on a wall but she soon dropped the topic and went to bed. So it was just 2D and me in the hallway we dident say a word, "umm Cassie I was wondering if you would like to go on a date?"

I was blank what he just asked me was my dream and it came true

"Uhh yea I will" 2D jumped in the air and kissed my cheek, thank you Cassie I promise tomorrow night will be amazing. He ran off into his room and slammed the door shut, I was still in the hall way smiling at what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassie (POV)

Thanks 2D for the awesome night, I giggle as we hold hands walking down the street. "Any thing for you cass" be replies back slightly distracted . We walk down the street still holding onto each other as we passed a rundown hotel, "um 2D" I say shyly "I really enjoy spending time with you" he turns and looks at me as he pulls me into a deep kiss, our tongues wrestle with the others trying to gain dominance ( I lost) . "Cassie" he says as we pull away leavening a trail of our spit coming out of our mouths, "if you want to do this we can't do it at home". I nod knowing the others will here us "how about that hotel" I say pointing behind us to the one we just passed. "It's perfect" he says kissing my cheek "stay right out side while I get is the room". 2D goes inside the building leavening me waiting outside, it's cold and dark but I can manage but the one thing that bothers me is a group of guys staining at me. "Ah baby" I here a husky and slurred voice call out, the men from across the street were coming over to my side of the street and there were at least 10 of them. Me knowing how men can get I quickly walk towards the front desk where 2D was at, but I was stopped by a big arm grabbing my waist and pulling me into a ally way, I tried to scream but my mouth was quickly covered. "So chika" a voice said "you think you can just walk around my neighbor hood flaunting your stuff without getting my attention?" The only thing I did was cry and try to kick out of there grip, which only made things worse,"why do you wanna get away so fast" the voice said while the other members of the gang hold my body down, I feel the leaders hand run up my shirt grabbing my Brest slowly massaging it. One of the members makes the mistake of letting my leg go so I kick the lead gang member in his face "you little slut" he yells falling back. He gets up holding a small knife blood dripping down his nose "ok you little bitch" he yells "I Guess you want a tattoo" he lifts up my shirt and grabs my chest carving a little 2 on the top part of my boobs that are visible with my bra on. "That's our gang name you little bitch" he ruffly says throwing me on the floor "don't you ever forget" the gang left as I was carelessly tossed on the floor, I cry slightly on the floor for about a Minuit until I hear 2D voice call for me "2D please come help me" is all I manage to say. He runs to me and quickly scoops me up off the floor, he cradles me whispering "every thing will be ok" in my ear as we go inside our room, he lays me down on the bed and hugs me. I quickly get up a few minuets later to see 2D tightly holding me against his body I look into his eyes (he has been crying) and I say "those men were going to take my virginity if it wasn't for some good luck, I want to give my purity to you 2D will you accept it" he quickly nods and lays me on the bed. His cold lips meet mine as we embrace in a passionate kiss, he slowly lets his tongue enter my mouth I let him take full control, his hands running up my tummy slowly taking off my shirt, he looks down at my Brest quickly taking off my bra admiring my perky Brest, next thing I know he is sucking on my right nipple and massaging my other one with his fingers slowly taunting me, he pulls down his pants to revile a long skinny dick , I shove his manhood into my mouth savoring the taste as he jizzed into my mouth. He pushes me down and takes off my pants slowly kissing my thighs then my underwear that is soaking wet. He pulls off my underwear completely showing off my speshul spot. He puts his man hood by the entrance and wiggles it back and forth on my folds, he looks up for my approval and I say yes. He takes a deep breath and pushes it in.

AURGG I yell in pain

"Don't Worry luv it will get better" he replies calmly. Ttewwooodeeee I moan out causing him to go faster, the only thing in the room you could hear was the sound of our heavy breath and our skin clapping together. With one last pump he was done toppling next to me on our bed saying nothing just resting in each others arms.

ME SUCK AT LEMON ME HAVE TROBLE CUZ ME DISTRACTED ALSO I WANT TO START A NEW STORY ABOUT CREEPY PASTA WON'T THAT BE FUN! LOL 2D AND CASSIE LOVE NEXT IS SUM MURDOC FUN OMG

~~~=====================3

Luv you guys :3 there will be flash back of there date soon


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE CHECK OUT MHA NEW STORY IT'S ABOUT CREEPY PASTA THERE IS ALOT OF SMUT!


	7. Chapter 7

:3

Cassie laid in bed snuggling up Against 2D savoring the time there spending together before they have to wake up, 2D's quit snore was the only thing Cassie herd for about two minutes as she lay next to him running her hand through his silky blue hair. "C-Cassie you up" 2D groans as he sits himself up next to his lover, "yes I have been up for awhile" Cassie replies resting her head on his shoulders. 2D sat there snuggling with Cassie until he realized they were still naked,"ugg it's already morning?!" Cassie wines as she sees the morning light shining through the curtains. "We better get ready to get home" 2D says blushing a little embarrassed to leave the bed naked. Cassie gets out of bed covering her Brest as she searches the room for her clothes, 2D reaches to the side of the bed and puts on his boxers with trains on it, feeling not quiet exposed. By the time they found all there clothes it was already 8:00 in the morning and every one gets up at 12 so they still have time, they left the motel and took a taxy cab to the dock where they would go back home by boat.

(At home)

2D and Cassie entered the house as quiet as possible making sure no one would hear them,finally they reached there room. "Cassie I just want you to know I love spending time with you,and I think I love you I know this is really fast but I never felt this way before with a girl", all Cassie did to respond was kiss him on the lips, not all trashy like but sweet and slow and when they were done she said "I love you to". "Awwww well isn't this cute" some one said causing Cassie and 2D to turn there heads and look.2D tried to make out a image until he finally said "d-del is that you?" A patter of foot steps were herd reviling a ghost like figure, "yea boy it me,but the question I must ask is who is this pretty lady" he said pointing towards Cassie. "That's Cassie" 2D said holding her hand "oh and are you guys a couple" he said making a kissy

Face. "Yes we are" Cassie said getting on her tippy toes and kissing him on the nose, "dose the group know about this" del says slightly suspicious. There was a monument of quietness until 2D gruffly said "no". "Hmm well you should tell then soon because noodle was telling Russell what a cute couple you guys would be, and she is getting even more suspicious". 2D and Cassie looked at each other and said "please don't tell any one yet". Worried del might let there secret slip, "don't worry kids I won't tell just remember to use protection" he says chuckling "also you guys better get into your rooms Russell is waking up,see you guys later". He says as he slowly evaporates into the air, "so cass we a couple?" 2D says still holding onto her body "yes now we better get to our rooms and get some sleep" cass says in a flirty tone "do you care to join me" she says pulling him into her room.

~~~~~~~================3

So new chapter what y'all think?!

Also PLEASE CHECK OUT MHA NEW STORY MOTHER FUCKERS!


	8. Chapter 8

:3

Cassie and 2D stayed curled up In her bed till the warming sent of bacon hit there noses, "wake up babe" 2D whispers as he gently nudges her arm. "Aww 2D I don't wanna" she she says mimicking a child,"oh well" he says "I guess the tickle monster will have to wake you up". He crawls to where she is sleeping and tickles her side making her giggle, he gets on top of her and holds her arms down so she can't block his tickles. "Fine fine 2D you win" she says between tickles "ha ha just ha ha ha s-stop the ha ha tickles". One 2D stopped he looked into Cassie's eyes and planted a small kiss on her nose, Cassie smiled and pulled him into a gentle kiss that quickly became passionate and full of heat,there tongues mix as the taste each others mouthes and there hands travel up each others shirts. Things were getting pretty serious until Cassie's tummy made a growling sound. "He he he cass that adorable" 2D says as he gets off of her, Cassie blushed furiously and said "I guess that means its time for food" Cassie got up and went to her dresser and pulled out today's outfit and changed really quick in the corner of the room when she looked up she saw 2D looking at her. "You-you didn't see any thing right" Cassie says blushing, "Cassie I've seen you naked you don't need to be embarrassed to change in front of me" 2D says as he gets up from his spot and hugs her from behind, gently resting his head on her shoulder "also you have cute underwear" he whispers in her ear. "You are soo weird 2D anyway lets get some breakfast russell must be making something good". She holds 2D's hand and leads him to the door but he stops in his tracks and blankly says "should we tell the group we are going out". Cassie thinks for a moment and try's to sort out what might happen "I think right now would be the best time" 2D nods as they hold onto each others hands again and open the door,they walk into the hallway passing noodles room quickly and speed to the kitchen excited to tell the news. But when they got there they noticed there was only a pan full of food and a note that read.

Dear guys,

Me and murdoc went to buy food, noodle is still asleep don't wake her. Also 2D don't burn down the house.

From

Russell

"Burn down the house?" Cassie says looking at 2D with a strange look on her face, "it was only on time" he grumbles as he walks to the cabinet and grabs two plates handing one to Kat. Once they got there food on there plates they sat on the couch, 2D sat on the left and Cassie sat on the right. When they finished there food they sat there plates on the Coffey table and cuddled, Cassie sat on 2D's lap as she rest her head on his chest listing to his heart thump. In the middle of watching tv a advertisement for a carnival that was in town came on "whoa that looks awesome!" Cassie says looking at the tv, "hey Cassie Maybe we could go on another date and go there" 2D says looking at the tv then at her "I would love to go" Cassie says back. 2D smiles and kisses her on her lips lightly before her head goes back to laying on his chest.

OMG! Noodle squealed getting 2D and Cassie's attention "are you guys going out?"

Sorry fo da long update homies what do you think will happen next


	9. Chapter 9

:3

Cassie (POV)

"Erm yea we are dating" 2D says awkwardly, noodle runs and tackles the couple on the couch practically squeezing the side. "Aww I knew Stuart liked you" noodle squealed as she squeezed us tighter, "Stuart?" I question getting a devious look from noodle.

"Didn't 2D tell you?" Noodle says

"Noodle" 2D warns

"His real name isn't 2D"

"Don't test me child"

"His real name is Stuart"

2D face palmed and blushed rapidly, "Stuart huh..." I giggle eyeing him "we'll I find that name adorable" I plant a small kiss in his cheek that makes noodle squeal even more. "Sooo have you guys told anyone else yet?" Noodle questions sitting at the end of the couch forcing me to sit on 2Ds lap, "we were planing to tell them today" I say wrapping his arms around my waist. "Tell us what" we hear a gruff voice say, we turn to see murdoc holding a bag of groceries followed by russell standing behind him. "We'll umm" 2D nervously says eyeing me and turning back to them "me and Cassie are kind of going out..."

-/;;(($

Sorry about the long update I had the big test for school and stuff, I promise there will be more updates and sorry for the short chapter...also check out my other story!


End file.
